


I'm sad so look at this I guess.

by Bigender_shitposter1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, This is a thing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigender_shitposter1/pseuds/Bigender_shitposter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic. Not fan fiction. Just a thing. School and life are fucking me up hardcore  and I have no one to vent to so lets see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sad so look at this I guess.

Things you should remember:  
Your identity is valid,  
You are worth more than your weight,  
Don't hurt yourself because you don't deserve pain,  
I know it can be hard and on some days you might mess up but you are so worth it.


End file.
